Never Too Late for True Love
by slbsp-33
Summary: Santana and Brittany haven't seen or talked to each other in 20 years. What happens when they see each and discover neither one has been truly happy since they broke up.


Santana stood outside just looking at the building. It had 20 years since the last time she was in McKinley High School and so much had happened in that time. She wasn't sure if she really even wanted to be here and the thought of turning around and leaving had crossed her mine as she stood there. But she knew she couldn't leave now so she walked into the school. As she walked down the hall she stopped by the choir room. To her amazement it still looked the same. Santana stood there remembering all of the times she had sat in that room and so many memories came flooding back that it was overwhelming to her. She closed her eyes and focused on the happiest moment she spent in that room, it was when they celebrated after winning Nationals. She looked at the spot where she had dipped Brittany and kissed her passionately. Santana remembered how free she felt that day to finally be able to publicly show her love for Brittany. Thinking of Brittany made Santana suddenly feel sad because a lot had happened since that kiss and the majority of it wasn't good.

Santana left the choir room and started walking to the gym. On the way there she thought about Brittany. They hadn't seen or talked to each other in 20 years. Oh she knew what had been going on in Brittany's life because her mother kept her informed of all of the details. Santana wondered if Brittany's mother did the same and kept her informed about the details of Santana's life, not that there was much to tell. Santana hadn't seen any of the glee kids in 20 years. After she moved to New York she lived with Kurt and Rachel for six months before realizing her dreams of being a singer weren't going to come true so she headed to LA.

As Santana got closer to the gym there were more people in the halls, all were headed to the gym. She recognized a few of the people she saw but didn't say anything to any of them. She stood outside the gym trying to get the nerve to go in when she felt an arm around her shoulder. She turned quickly to see Quinn standing there with a smile on her face. They hadn't spoken since that night they spent together on Valentine's Day when Miss Pillsbury left Mr. Shue at the altar. Not to worry they got married six months later. "I can't believe my eyes is the really Santana Lopez standing here. Oh, sorry Dr. Santana Lopez."

Santana smiled, "I can't believe you still dress like a middle-aged woman Fabray." Santana hugged Quinn. Even though they had a love-hate relationship in high school they always respected one another. "I'm not sure what I should call you because a lawyer doesn't really have a prestigious title like a doctor."

"You still are a bitch I see. I still can't believe you are doctor and a pediatrician at that unless my mother heard wrong."

"No your mother heard right. I see like my mother that your mother has been your major source of information about the glee kids."

"For the most part but I have kept in touch with a couple of them, Rachel and um…."

"It's ok you can say her name."

Quinn noticed the sadness in Santana's eyes. Even after all of these years she still loved Brittany. "Rachel and Brittany. I'm actually surprised so many people showed up today."

"Well Coach Sue was a bitch and mean to us but I have to give her credit for my hard work ethic and determination. In an underhanded way she was molding us for the real world. I just can't believe she's gone. I thought she was too mean to die." Shane smiled but it was a sad smile.

"Hey Quinn I'm sorry I'm late."

Santana didn't have to look to know whose voice said those words it was Brittany. She couldn't look at her. You would have thought after 20 years she would be over Brittany but right now she felt like she was 18 again not 38 years old. The silence spoke volumes in that moment. Santana decided to suck it up and act like the adult she is so she turned to look at Brittany. She saw those same piercing blue eyes looking at her and they still took her breath away. "Hey Britt."

"Hi San. I didn't know if you would even come I mean no one has seen or heard from you in 20 years."

"I had to come for Coach Sue." It was all Santana could say.

Quinn couldn't help but notice the tension between her two high school friends so she decided to break the tension. "Let's go in and get a seat. The service will be starting soon."

The three former Cheerios walked in the gym. In the center of the gym was an oak wooden casket draped in the colors of McKinley High School. Santana spotted room on the bottom bleacher so she walked over and sat down. She didn't feel like climbing the bleachers in her navy dress and heels. Santana felt someone sit by her and she assumed it was Quinn so she turned to look at her but it wasn't Quinn it was Brittany. Quinn was sitting on the side of Brittany. Santana gave Brittany a quick smile and then turned to face straight ahead. The service last two hours and by the end everyone's butts were numb from sitting on the bleachers. They weren't 18 anymore.

The three former Cheerios walked out to the parking lot together. "Do you two have time to grab some dinner and maybe catch up?"

Brittany spoke first, "Yeah I have time. I'm staying with my parents while I'm in town so I'll just let them know I'll be home later."

Santana had time but she wasn't sure if being going to dinner with Brittany was the best thing because it took her years to get over Brittany. Although seeing Brittany again today she knew she had been just fooling herself all of these years. She had never gotten over Brittany. Quinn and Brittany both saw the struggle Santana was having with herself about whether or not to go to dinner.

Brittany put her head down because she knew it was because of her. "You know what I probably should spend some time with my parents so why don't you two go to dinner without me. Quinn we have kept in touch and you and San haven't so you go to dinner with her and catch up." Brittany gave Quinn a hug but decided it was best not to hug Santana. "It was nice to see you again Santana."

Santana just stood there unable to find her voice. She wanted to tell Brittany to please come to dinner with them but before she could say anything Brittany had gotten into her car and driven out of the parking lot.

Quinn stood there just shaking her head at Santana. "Come on Santana let's go to BreadStix. Do you have a car or do you need a ride?"

"I have a car I'll follow you." Santana's voice sounded weak.

Santana and Quinn got to BreakStix and placed there order. "So Santana besides becoming a doctor what else has been going on in your life?"

"Nothing really, I spent long hours in med school and since then I spend long hours at the hospital."

"Oh come on the Santana I know loves to have fun. There's got to be some sexy woman in your life."

"No sexy woman sorry to disappoint you. I don't have time for a personal life."

"So you basically spend all of your time at work so you don't have to deal with your personal feelings."

Santana was starting to get angry. "My personal life is none of your business besides what is going on in your personal life Quinny?"

"I am engaged to a fellow lawyer and we are getting married in May. I guess your mother didn't know that about me since she didn't tell you."

Santana put her head down, "No, she probably knows about it she just tends not to tell me about the relationships of the former glee kids because she knows I don't have anyone in my life."

Quinn reached across the table and touched Santana's hand. "You still love her don't you? I could tell when you saw her today. I'm so sorry Santana."

Santana wanted to be angry with Quinn because she could always she right through her. "It's my fault we didn't end up together so I have no one to blame for my unhappiness but me."

"I bet your mother didn't tell you that Britt and Sam recently got a divorce did she?"

Santana perked up, "No I had no idea they got a divorce. What happened?"

After their daughter Kayla graduated from high school and went to Julliard the two of them realized they didn't really know each other even though they had been married for almost 20 years."

Santana remembered back when she heard Brittany had gotten pregnant a few months before graduating from high school and married Sam. Santana was heartbroken because she was supposed to be the one married to Brittany and having a baby. "Britt's daughter got into Julliard she must be a great dancer like Brittany. Didn't they ever have any other children?"

"Kayla is the spitting image of Brittany and no they never had any more children. I never understood why and I've never asked Britt about it. I can tell you Britt has missed you so much even when she was married to Sam she always talked about you to me. She's was lonely even when she was married. Raising Kayla kept her happy but once Kayla left the loneliness got worse. I think you should talk to her before you both go back to your own lives."

Santana thought about what Quinn said and for the first time in a very long time she decided to follow her heart. "Um…" Before Santana could finish Quinn interrupted her, "Go, it's ok. I'll take care of the food and bill." Santana hugged Quinn and ran out of BreakStix.

Brittany got back to her parents house to find a note that they had gone out to dinner with Santana's parents. Brittany found it ironic that their parents remained friends while Santana and she had stopped being friends years ago. Brittany was lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling when she heard something hit her window so she got up to investigate. When she looked out the window she saw Santana standing in the lawn which made her smile. Brittany opened the window, "Are you planning on climbing the tree and coming in through the window for old times sake?"

"No I haven't climbed a tree since the last time I climbed into your window but you could open the door and let me in."

Brittany was confused, "If you wanted to come in through the door and not the window why didn't you just ring the doorbell instead of throwing a rock at my window?"

Santana couldn't help but laugh. Brittany hadn't changed and as always Brittany was right. "Just please open the door."

Brittany ran down the stairs and opened the front door and there stood Santana. "Hi" Brittany said shyly.

"Hey, I hope it's ok that stopped by." Santana was could feel her heart racing because she was so nervous.

"Sure it's ok. My parents aren't here because guess where they are? Out to dinner with your parents."

Santana shook her head she knew her parents had remained friends with Brittany's parents. "I'm glad they stay friends after all these years."

"Me too. Come on in." Brittany moved to the side so Santana could come into the house. The house looked the same. "Santana , do you want something to drink?"

"No I'm fine. Can we just sit down on the couch I want talk to you.

Brittany led Santana to the couch. They both sat down but not close together. Neither woman spoke for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. "So it's hard to believe it's been 20 years since we've seen each other. It also most seems like it was just yesterday we were sitting right here just like this watching movies." Brittany's voice sounded sad.

"Yes, I know what you mean. Um…Quinn told me about you and Sam getting a divorce. I'm sorry."

"Are you really sorry? I don't believe that for a minute Santana."

"You can believe what you want but I am sorry you got a divorce. I'm sure my mother knew about it when it happened but we kind of have an unspoken agreement that she doesn't tell me about the relationship news of glee kids."

Brittany looked at Santana confused, "Why wouldn't you want to hear about our relationships?"

"To be honest with you because I am not in any kind of relationship and haven't been in one since…" Santana was unable to finish her sentence.

Brittany turned on the couch so she was facing Santana. "You can tell me San. We were best friends once and even though we haven't kept in touch I've never stopped caring about you. You do know if you had needed me over the past 20 years all you had to do was call and I would've been there for you."

Hearing Brittany's words made Santana feel warmness in her heart. "I haven't been in a relationship since we broke up."

Brittany was dumbfounded, "You mean to tell me you haven't been in any kind of relationship since we broke up when were teenagers. What about sex?"

"I'm not a nun Brittany of course I've had sex but it didn't mean anything it was just for physical pleasure I have needs after all. You taught me when we were together that it's better with feelings."

"San why haven't you had a relationship since we broke up?" Brittany knew she was pushing it by asking Santana all of these questions but she needed to know the answer.

"Because I never found anyone I loved like I loved you." Santana had tears falling down her face. She couldn't believe how easy it was to open up her heart again to Brittany after all of these years.

Brittany couldn't take it anymore she had to feel Santana in her arms even if was only to comfort her so she pulled Santana into a hug. "San, I'm so sorry you've been alone all these years. I wish it could've been different for us. I wish I had had the strength to do what I wanted to do when I found out I was pregnant with Sam's child."

Santana pulled out of the hug just enough to look Brittany in the eyes. "What do you mean? What did you want to do when you found out you were pregnant?" Santana knew Brittany wasn't talking about an abortion because Brittany would never do that.

"I wanted to call you in New York and ask if you still wanted us to get back together and if you would want to raise the baby with me. I of course knew Sam would be in the baby's life because he was the father but I didn't love him…I mean loved him but it was like more of a friendship love, I wasn't in love with him. You are the only person I've ever been in loved with Santana."

Santana couldn't believe how happy she felt at that moment. She hadn't been that happy since she was with Brittany but as quickly as the happiness had come it left. "I've waited 20 years to hear you say that to me but it's too late."

Brittany's felt her heart break hearing Santana say those words. "Why is it too late San?"

"I mean you have your life in New York City and I have my life in LA."

Brittany wasn't about to give up because she knew this could be there their last chance of having a life together. "We both agree we have never loved anyone the way we have loved each other so I would think that love would be worth one of us making the sacrifice and moving."

Santana didn't know what to say because she was worried she would say the wrong thing. "I can look into practicing medicine in New York State. I really have an excellent relationship with the staff at the hospital I work at in LA but I have missed having someone to come home too. Especially when one of my patients makes a miraculous recovery or when one of them doesn't make it. I come home to an empty house and it is difficult especially when I have lost a child and had to talk to his or her parents. Most of time I imagine what it would be like to have you there holding me in your arms providing the comfort and support I so desperately need at that time. I know that is kind of creepy sounding."

Brittany and Santana were still sitting very close to each other so Brittany took Santana's hand and laced their fingers together. "That's not creepy at all I think it's sweet. When good and bad things happened in my life I would think about it would be like to have you there too. Most people don't get a second chance to make things right I think we need to seriously look at this second chance we have to be together. And I wasn't necessarily thinking of you moving to New York. I was thinking about me moving to LA."

Santana was surprised, "Really? What about Kayla she's still in school at Julliard and your job as a dance instructor at NYU?"

"Kayla has one more year and she will graduate and she wants to move to LA. Plus she is a young adult she doesn't need me as much as she used to. As for my job I'm sure I can find a job in LA but there's something else I'd like to do before looking for another job if I move to LA? I'm not getting any younger and I would love to have another child, a child that is our child."

Santana thought for sure she must be dreaming because this was the kind of stuff she dreamed about all of the time. "Britt, I don't know what to say. I feel like I'm dreaming right now."

"Santana, it's about time your dreams came true and I want to be a part of those dreams if you still want me to be?"

Santana leaned in closer and gently kissed Brittany. It was like no kiss they had ever shared not even together all of those years ago. "Yes, I want all of this. I want you in LA with me, I want us to have a baby, and I just want you forever."

"I want all of those things too. Right now I'm the happiest I've ever been which is probably kind of wrong since we both came back to Lima to attend a memorial service for Coach Sue."

"I think Coach Sue would approve of everything that has happened tonight. She may have been a bitch to us but she always accepted our relationship. I think she would be happy for us." Santana kissed Brittany again with more passion.

The two spent the next hour making out and talking about their life together. Later that night Santana's parents pulled into the Pierce's driveway to drop them off after dinner. Santana's mother recognized Santana's rental car in the driveway. The Pierce's invited the Lopez's in for a drink and when they walked into the living room they saw Santana and Brittany lying on the couch cuddled up together sleeping. For all of them memories came flying back because they all had seen Santana and Brittany together like so many times when they were teenagers. Mrs. Lopez and Mrs. Pierce had tears in their eyes because both had known their daughters hadn't been truly happy since they broke up. From the smiles that were on their faces as they slept it looked like they were finally truly happy.

_**I am going to write an epilogue. Thanks for reading and please comment.**_


End file.
